What?
by KittyPup-Sama
Summary: What? Screamed an 17 year old girl in shock. You want me to marry... Him? The girl points a shaky hand towards the red headed boy, eyes wide with fear. GaaraxOC GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. 3 Another story. :B To those that know me: Don't worry! I'll continue with my "The Strange Kunoichi" story! Annd.. to those that don't know me. HI! I'm... um... Kitty? xD And... this is my story. :B Enjoy! -**

**Summary:** "What!?" Screamed an 17 year old girl in shock. "You want me to marry... Him!?" The girl points a shaky hand towards the red headed boy, eyes wide with fear.

**A normal Sand Kunoichi. Yep, from Naruto world this time. - Forced to marry Gaara because of so and so. Yush... It's a used plot, but I wanna make it interesting. -Wink- xDD Sorry, No bad kitty or good kitty. Too lazy to ask them for opinions. :B**

**What!? **

**  
Chapter 1.**

Seventeen year old Kei Keiko groaned, rolling onto her side, trying to escape from the light that was searing through the window so painfully. "I don't wanna wake up..." She whined, pulling the turquoise(Typical) covers of the bed over her head. She was sooo tired. Keiko had hardly had any rest yesterday, reading those books all day. She had no idea why she had such a love for those books! She raises an lazy emerald green (Ya know. A dark green.) eye and looks over to the window. Noticing something missing, past all the scary lightness. Agh! The sun was so... blinding! She closed the eye quickly. ' I feel... scarred.' She whimpers to herself mentally, feeling traumatized because of such a strong light. Yup, she took things like this very seriously. (Not really.)

WHYY didn't she buy some curtains? Why!? She growls furiously to herself and eventhough under the covers... the light still got to her, which made her terribly grumpy, she decided to vent all her frustrations on the nearby pillow. Poor pillow. Keiko stuffed her face into the pillow and screams as loudly as she could some random words of anger. Cusses, swear words... and some really really random words such as "Banana!" and then "Baka!" (Idiot!)

Keiko was the hyper, weird type. Uh huh, not the "Quiet, Shy. Lonely" type, she was the type who loved flocks of friends... and best of all... She loved... Absoloutely; LOVED being a Kunoichi! She always thought she was best kunoichi in the Suna, nope she wasn't selfish... Let's just call it... Self confidence... She was often called: Selfish, mean, too forward, foulmouth and a kinda meanie head. She was quite lazy too, she thought things were quite troublesome(Remind ya of anyone? xD) and always thought of danger as "A lazy thing." Which often led her into great troubles... since she was so laidback in battles. It was surprising she was even a chuunin!

On with the appearance: Keiko had quite beautiful, shiny locks of black knee length hair, which was blue tinted, shiny blue in the sun and a shiny black inside. She often kept it flowing freely. Which was a bother since it could get caught easy, and surprisingly... It always stayed shiny and neat. Strange no? Her eyes, as told before... Were a cute emerald green. Oh, and she never wore make up. She prefered natural... and that was why she washed her hair with COCONUT shampoo ANND conditioner! (Imagine some cheesy advert about coconut shampoo and conditioner... 'cos Keiko would definately do it.)

Oh yeah and she usually wore a light turquoise japanese dress (Like Sakura's..) which had white flower patterns all around it. She wore black, tight shorts underneath the dress, the shorts reached down to her mid thighs and the dress reached down to her knees. She didn't have that many friends... which was strange since she LOVED flocks of friends, and she was very sociallible but.. I guess they didn't like her because she was just plain weird and very immature AND one of the most straightforwardest person they probably have ever met.

And so... She gave into the light, groaning once more. She felt like crying really. But then:

Keiko suddenly shrieks very loudly, remembering something immediately, turning her face from the pillow she was... Now drooling on... "I'M LATE!!!" She stares out from under her covers with wide eyes and quickly got up from her turquoise mess of a bed and rushing to the bathroom which was connected to her bedroom, everything was matching in her bedroom. Everything was a light Turquoise. Her favourite colour, she thought it was the best colour in the world. Heck, even the wardrobe was a turquoise! And the messy drawer under her wardrobe which held most of her drawing stuff and perfume... and random things was turquoise too!

In the bathroom, it was also a turquoise... but it included white too. White and turquoise tiles were everywhere, her average sized white(Aha! White!) bathtub was in the corner and it had a non slippery thing in it so those who stepped in it didn't slip, it was the rectangle type bathtub and the white(Again:B) toilet was right next to the bathtub. The, of course... white sink was a few squares away from the toilet. It was quite a small bathroom but simple. And Keiko loved simple.

She quickly splashes some cold water onto her face carelessly to wake her up, not bothering to clean her face properly, she supposed it was already quite clean anywayz... It wasn't like she was a dirty person but she was LATE! What would you do if you were late? She got rid of the sleep sand in her eyes (Heh heh... Sleep SAND. Get it? Uh.. Okay. I take that as a no.) and rushed to her bedroom. "Clothes!" Keiko squeaks! Quickly throwing off her turquoise (Once again...) pjamas onto her plain coloured(You guessed it.) turquoise bed messily and speedily pulling on her turquoise dress, trying... and failing miserably to button up her dress at the back. "Agh! Damnit." She curses, eyes narrowing at the damned... buttons. Well, she tried glaring at them but, that wouldn't work since it was out of her field of vision.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her back... Helping her!? What!?

Keiko tried to scream but the hands held her mouth and a figure stepped right in front of her, her eyes widened as she stared into some striking turquoise eyes.

**If you like/dislike it. Pleasepleaseplease... REVIEW. ;-; Please. ;-; Sniffle I accept anything! Even flames!! DD: (To cook roast chicken! Yum!) Constructive critsm would be great. 3 I luff it. :) It helps me to improve. - Don't worry! I won't be repeating turquoise again... Untill... HE arrives in the picture. ;D You all know what colour Gaara's eyes are don't ya? ;B -giggle-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai my lovely people. -**

**Thank yew for teh reviews. I feel soo... Excited today! I dunno why. Please don't ask. xD; Anywayz, I LUFF YEW ALL FOR REVIEWING. You are all the bestest people evar. I know Bestest isn't a word.. but whatever. xP Anywayz, thank you thank you thank you. I got inspiration from your reviews so now i'm updating. - I wouldn't like to be kept long. 3 So I won't keep you all waiting either. :B ON WITH TEH STORY.**

**  
Gaara won't get killed. He's just a normal Kazekage. xD**

**What!?**

**Chapter 2.**

Keiko... was panicking, A pervert was right in front of her, seeming to appear out of no where. His hand on her mouth. How'd he get from her back to her front so freakin' quick!? Why was he "helping" her button up her dress? AH! Pedofile! No wait.. He was around the same age as her so... He couldn't be. Her mind began to make up quite... a silly conclusion:

_'Oh my god!!! It's a killer!!' _She squeals inside her mind, her inner self hopping about madly. She couldn't move! Frozen. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her jaw trying and **failing** to drop in shock. _'Certainly looks like one.' _She was scared to death. _'He might rape me!' _She continues squealing madly in her mind. Keiko looked really strange in real life... She was staring at the red headed boy with a weird... daydreamy look on her face, just imagine a weird daydreamy look on her face WITH wide dinner plate eyes. Now **that's** what made her look quite strange, seriously. No one can do that.

**&&&&**

**Gaara's POV Minutes before:**

He had randomly picked a name from the list of many girls, leading him to this small and quite quaint house, reading the short letter from the girl's father, it read that they were of moderate wealth and that they were the only one's there. A father and daughter and after a long meeting. It was settled. He would marry her.

Gaara had been sent to his soon-to-be-wife's bedroom to meet the girl, he never let any emotion show as he went through the meeting with the girl's father, talking little. He was a shinobi, he should show no emotions... That was true power.

But, Years before, his old friend Naruto had changed his life...

Showing him that friends was worth much more and if you abandoned your friends because of petty "Emotionless" you would be worse than trash and if you break a rule of the shinobi with a good cause, you would just be trash. The trash was better. However his emotions were slowly draining... again. He didn't feel like... him... before. He was empty. He needed something, something to fill this empty void in his life. He felt emotionless, not like when he had met Naruto and friends, those days before he had felt a bit of joy, that joy made him happy and not alone. And now, Naruto had gone for two years to train and he hadn't seen Naruto since. He was missing something important in his life. But what?

He was alone again.

Right now, he was being forced to marry someone and had been also been **forced** to read many lists of girls names to pick out his wife. He had to choose... Or he couldn't be a kazekage anymore and if he couldn't be kazekage: He would be ashamed. He needed to show how powerful he was. How undefeatable he was. Gaara needed to be the best. He needed to be... acknowledged and if he was stripped of Kazekage, what purpose was there to life? He wouldn't reach his dreams of one day... being acknowledged for who he was, not for what was inside him. He had felt respected and acknowledged being a kazekage and if he had to marry someone to stay as one, then so be it.

He opens the door to his bride's bedroom, and widens his eyes as he see's her... dressing, luckily not seeing everything. The girl was failing miserably at buttoning up her dress... She was glaring at the buttons. Gaara stared at her... wondering what he should do, she hadn't spotted him yet. That was good... Or he would be a very pathetic Kazekage indeed.

Suddenly something drove him forward, he wasn't in control. He growls.

"Shukaku." He whispers.

**"Dear dear. Seems like you need some help."** The demon laughs joyfully, it was as if it was trying to annoy Gaara on purpose... moving towards the girl.

"Stop." Gaara mutters, appearing behind the girl not with his own whim and then... helping her dress! What was Shukaku thinking? The girl glides her hand's over Gaara's hands... feeling him immediately, and Gaara pauses. Finally able in control of his own body, an insane cackle travels through his head and Gaara narrows his eyes, quickly moving in front of the quavering girl's body, covering her mouth quick enough to stop her from screaming as her aura suggested she was going to do.

**&&&&**

**Back to present:**

Gaara didn't blink as he stared at the strange acting girl, his hand still over her mouth. He raises an invisible brow (Um, No brows.) however and was just about to open his mouth when all of a sudden.

The girl bit at his hand.. only recieving a mouthful of sand from Gaara's shukaku demon, preventing him from harm. The girl splutters all over Gaara's hand (Ick.) and gasps for air, shooting a glare at Gaara boldly. Her mouth was still covered. He makes a half smirk and closing his eyes, shakes his head at the girl. "That won't work." He mutters opening those turquoise eyes once more and staring right into the girl's exquisive emerald green eyes. Interesting... He showed nothing as he just stared.

**&&&&**

**Normal POV:**

She squeaks in real life as sand suddenly appeared in her mouth, making her splutter the sand right onto the red head's hand. Ew much?

Keiko stares right back at the boy, shivering. He looked creepy... wait more than creepy. He looked like a pervert! But she really liked his eyes! He looked kinda hot! Wait wait... was she completely forgetting that he had **helped** her dress!? Annnd had probably seen her naked too!? I mean, how long did he look at her dressing? **And** remember her theory of him being a killer?

She was probably right! Keiko gulps, feeling very very embarrassed, blushing a quite pretty crimson red. She didn't know what to do... completely forgetting of her panic too. Agh, she felt like... blob. She couldn't move, just... nothing. So she sets out glaring at his hand, as if signalling him to take his hand off... and if he didn't she was so gonna drool on his hand.

Her efforts were relieved as she felt the hand remove from her... very slowly as if he didn't trust her.

Gaara thought she looked the type to be a loud mouth and scream "HELP ME!" But what surprised him most was... she didn't do anything, just stared into his turquoise eyes. Gaara raises an invisible brow once more and stares back.

After a moment of silence of them having a "friendly" staring contest...

Keiko blinks, opening her mouth. Damn! She lost! Uh... not that it **was** a staring contest. Heh heh... "Who are you?" She asks, she was getting tired of the contest anyway... and waited... **very **impatiently. He was terribly slow.

Gaara, finally opening his mouth asked a question. Not even replying to Keiko's. "You are Keiko?"

Keiko blinks, even more shocked than before!

Did he have no manners!? It made her jaw drop to the ground. Seriously, he definately needed some manners. Yup. Manners... "... Answer mine first." She said, her face very much like: e.e

The red head stares, not even answering.

Keiko blinks once again. "Excuse me?" She asks, confused... Was he mute? No wait, he talked before. Heh heh... yeah...

Gaara, soundlessly turned around towards the door. "Follow me." He mutters before disappearing out of the door. Keiko's jaw drops once again. "... Yes... He needs manners..." Her face scrunched into an annoyed expression. Now she felt really angry! What gave him the right to barge in, button up her dress. (Well, that kinda helped her... But.) He acted like a rapist! But he didn't do anything. Something was definately interesting.. but really creepy about him, so she decided to follow his "Order" Bah! And followed him downstairs...

It was probably a friend of her father's... Hmmm. Or maybe her father had gone out and... Maybe he really was a rapist!! Her eyes went wide again and she contemplated going... buut... in the end, after around ten seconds. She decided to follow after the red head, interested... however, still really angry at him for the sand and the buttoning and the peeking. After this, she'll give him a peice of her mind!

**Reviiewww. And i'll upload moore. xD  
**


End file.
